2015–16 Adelaide United FC season
Guillermo Amor | final_position = 1st (A-League) | highest_position = 1st (A-League) | lowest_position = 10th (A-League) | points = 49 (A-League) | goals_for = 45 (A-League) | goals_against = 28 (A-League) | goals_difference = +17 (A-League) | cup1 = A-League | cup_placement1 = Premiers | cup2 = A-League Finals Series | cup_placement2 = Champions | cup3 = FFA Cup | cup_placement3 = Quarter-finals | cup4 = AFC Champions League | cup_placement4 = Qualifying play-off | matches_played = 33 (8 friendlies) | league_topscorer = League: Bruce Djite (9 goals) All: Bruce Djite, Pablo Sánchez (11 goals) | biggest_home_win = 4–1 vs Melbourne City (22 April 2016) | biggest_away_win = 1–6 vs Darwin Olympic (5 August 2015) | biggest_home_attendance = 50,119 vs Western Sydney Wanderers (1 May 2016) | biggest_away_attendance = 23,415 vs Melbourne Victory (28 November 2015) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Adelaide United FC season was the club's 12th season since its establishment in 2003. The club participated in the A-League for the 11th time, the FFA Cup for the 2nd time, as well as the AFC Champions League for the 5th time. Despite delivering the club's first trophy since the inaugural season of the A-League in winning the FFA Cup, on 24 July Josep Gombau stood down as the manager of the club, citing family reasons for his decision. The club's technical director and mentor of Gombau while at FC Barcelona, Guillermo Amor, was instated as the club's new manager for the 2015–16 A-League season. Club Information Transfers in Transfers out Contracts Extensions Football Department Staff Kits and Sponsors Statistics Squad statistics |- |colspan="24"|''Players no longer at the club:'' Pre-season and friendlies |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = Barker Zuculini |location = Gold Coast, Australia |stadium = Cbus Super Stadium |attendance = 0 (Behind closed doors) |referee = |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Milner Ings |location = Adelaide, Australia |stadium = Adelaide Oval |attendance = 53,008 |referee = Armando Villarreal |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–5 |report = Report |team2 = Adelaide United |goals1 = |goals2 = Carrusca Djite Sánchez |location = Adelaide, Australia |stadium = Marden Sports Complex |attendance = |referee = Rick Schneider |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–11 |report = Report |team2 = Adelaide United |goals1 = |goals2 = Smith Sánchez Babalj Cirio Carrusca |location = Alice Springs, Australia |stadium = Traeger Park |attendance = 586 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 4–3 |report = Report |team2 = Melbourne City |goals1 = Sánchez Dugandzic Jeggo Goodwin |goals2 = Espindola Germano Mauk |location = Darwin, Australia |stadium = Darwin Football Stadium |attendance = 1,600 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Adelaide United |goals1 = Tesfaqabr |goals2 = McGowan Mells |location = Adelaide, Australia |stadium = Santos Stadium |attendance = 300 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Adelaide United |goals1 = Dekker |goals2 = Jeggo Carrusca Cirio |location = Melbourne, Australia |stadium = City Football Academy |attendance = 0 (Behind closed doors) |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Djite |location = Sydney, Australia |stadium = Leichhardt Oval |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = }} Competitions Overall Overview {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" |- !rowspan=2|Competition !colspan=8|Record |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- | A-League |- | A-League Finals |- | FFA Cup |- | AFC Champions League |- ! Total A-League League table Results summary Results by round Matches Finals series |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Djite McGowan Sánchez |goals2 = Fitzgerald |location = Adelaide |stadium = Coopers Stadium |attendance = 15,489 |referee = Strebre Delovski |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Kamau Isaías Sánchez |goals2 = Neville |location = Adelaide |stadium = Adelaide Oval |attendance = 50,119 |referee = Jarred Gillett |result = W |stack = }} FFA Cup |goals2 = Carrusca Jeggo Cirio Babalj Sánchez |location = Darwin, Northern Territory |stadium = Darwin Football Stadium |attendance = 3,175 |referee = Lucien Laverdure |result = W |stack = yes }} McGowan |goals2 = Grant |location = Adelaide, South Australia |stadium = Coopers Stadium |attendance = 5,066 |referee = Shaun Evans |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Finkler Barbarouses Berisha |goals2 = Carrusca |location = Melbourne, Victoria |stadium = AAMI Park |attendance = 10,521 |referee = Peter Green |result = L |stack = }} AFC Champions League Qualifying play-off |score = 1–2 |report = Report (FFA) Report (AFC) |team2 = Shandong Luneng Taishan |goals1 = Cirio |goals2 = Yang Tardelli Wang |location = Adelaide, Australia |stadium = Hindmarsh Stadium |attendance = 8,487 |referee = Minoru Tōjō (Japan) |result = L |stack = }} Awards * A-League Premiers * A-League Champions * Isaías – Joe Marston Medal See also *2015–16 A-League *2015–16 in Australian soccer *2015 FFA Cup *A-League transfers for 2015–16 season External links * Official Website Category:2015–16 A-League season by team Category:Adelaide United FC seasons